


LOVE IS A DRUG AND I'M ADDICTED TO IT

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a tradition for you and the pack to go out to a bar and celebrate after you defeat a big bad evil. You end up dancing and flirting with some guy you don't even know resulting in Derek storming out, so of course you ditch the guy and go after the fleeing werewolf, once finding him he tells you that the guy from the bar isn't good enough for you and kisses you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE IS A DRUG AND I'M ADDICTED TO IT

“Another one bites the dust” Stiles says, normally i’d probably hit him over the head for saying that since it really is a horrible joke but tonight is different because once again the pack has overcome the bad guy and saved the day, so I laugh at Stiles’s horrible joke and so does everyone else because right now in this bar were here to celebrate surviving another attack on our beloved town and we couldn’t be happier. Except for Derek who is naturally standing in the corner looking broody as ever with his arms crossed in front of him.

After the third round Stiles is already stumbling around, Lydia is flirting with the bartender, Scott and Kira are sitting on there stools making out, Malia is playing darts against some guy and winning a lot of money out of it while making sure Stiles doesn’t start a bar fight, Derek is like he was at the start of the night standing in the corner, and i’m left here alone at the bar with my thoughts.

“Hey” I hear a unrecognisable voice beside me, once I turn to look I see a very cute guy with ash blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes which could make any girl swoon, but i’m of course not any girl so instead of responding I give him my best ‘not interested' look. “I’m Ryan” he tells me, he’s persistent i’ve got to give that.

“Well, i’m not interested” I say hoping he’ll get the picture, all he does is smile. Surprise, surprise his teeth are just as perfect as his bone structure.

“Well i’m determined” he fires back, I can’t help but smirk at him. “Let me at least buy you a drink” he offers.

“Sure, why not” I accept, so he calls the bartender over which leaves a disappointed Lydia being the one who is now sitting alone.

“Two more of what she’s having” he tells the bartender. “You know i’ve never seen you in here before and I come in here a lot, you new to town?” he ask while were waiting for our drinks.

“I’ve known you for less than two minutes, why don’t we start with the simple stuff” I tell him as the bartender gives us our drinks.

“Okay simple stuff, what’s your name?” he asks looking smug knowing he’s got me now.

“My name’s (Y/N)” I answer taking a sip from my drink while looking around the bar where my eyes land on Derek who happens to be looking right back at me wearing an unidentifiable expression. I hear Ryan’s voice in the background but I can’t quite make out what he’s saying.

“Huh sorry, what did you say?” I ask putting my focus back on him.

“I said would you like to dance?” he asks finishing off his drink, like he knows i’m already going to say yes, I answer by chuckling then finishing off my own drink while grabbing his hand and dragging him to the middle of the dance floor, to my surprise there are a bunch of other people dancing including Scott and Kira.

At first all I have is my hands around his neck and his around my waist but after a couple of songs were closer together and the pace has quickened and i’m having a pretty good time here in the middle of the dance floor dancing to a band i’ve never heard of with a guy I hardly know, but then my eyes land on Derek again and this time he’s wearing a expression I know very well, anger, he looks as he’s about to tear someone’s head off but seeing as i’ve heard no yelling it can’t be because of some drunk idiot whose pissed him off and I can’t be because of Stiles because he’s on the other side of the bar passed out. Too busy in my own thoughts I barely catch Derek making his way towards the back of the bar. I instantly stop dancing, which causes Ryan to also stop.

“Um i’ve got to go” I tell him shouting so he can hear me.

“What why?” he asks wearing a confused expression. Instead of answering that I just make my way off the dance floor walking in the direction Derek was.

Once I reach the back of the bar I realise Derek must have went out the back door since he could be nowhere else, and i’m right because once outside Derek is standing there with his back to me.

“Derek” I call, which causes him to turn around and just like in the bar he looks pissed off so much so that his eyes are glowing there usual ice blue. “What’s the matter?”

“What makes you think there something wrong (Y/N)” he asks while standing in the same stance as he was in the bar.

“What other than the fact that your eyes are glowing and that you look like your about to tear someones throat out” I say sarcastically channelling my inner Stiles.

“What were you doing dancing with that guy?” he asks angrily taking two step forward which causes me to take two steps back.

“What does Ryan have to do with this?” I ask. The mention of Ryan’s name get’s Derek even more angry which causes his claws to come out.

“He’s not good enough for you (Y/N)” he says which makes me even more confused.

“Good enough for me, first of all I was just dancing with him not about to marry him and second….. wait your jealous” I say figuring out what that expression Derek was wearing back in the bar, but not figuring out why he would be jealous, Derek’s eyes stop glowing and his claws retract.

“What no, I’m definitely not jealous” he says convincingly but also forgetting that not only do I know his tell but I also have super werewolf hearing.

“Your so jealous” I say, this time i’m the one to take the step forward.

“No i’m not” he says more firmly this time, while also taking a step forward, there is almost no space between us which causes my heart rate to speed up for a reason i’m not aware of.

“Fine” I tell him hoping to get out of here before he hears my heart beat, so I make my way back towards the bar.

Suddenly i’m against the brick wall and Derek’s lips are smashed against mine, I react almost instantly before my mind can fully comprehend whats happening, my arms are suddenly around his neck pulling him closer until there is not even a millimetre between us, his hands run up and down my body before they land on either side of my waist holding me there like he’s making sure I won’t go anywhere, the kiss is heated, passionate and exhilarating and I find myself craving more, I feel dizzy and suddenly much more grateful that he’s holding me up because I know for certain that if he wasn’t i’d probably fall over. It feels like a drug and i’m most certainly addicted to it.


End file.
